Far Away
by McKaylaBug
Summary: Basically this is what I imagine must have been going through Brennan's mind during the last scene in the finale. Songfic.


A/N: This is a little songfic that I think goes perfectly with the last scene in the finale. It's Brennan's POV and its really just the thoughts that I imagin are going through her head in the the last scene. The song is Far Away, by Nickelback. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Sadly, all I own is the laptop I'm typing this on. I do not own Bones, nor David Boreanaz *tear* Nickelback isn't mine either. *tears*

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

**Far Away**

**A songfic, based around the song by Nickelback**

_This time, this place_

_Misused, mistakes_

_Too long, too late_

_Who was I to make you wait?_

**He's in a coma.  
****  
****He's not the same person I walked into the operating room with this morning.**

He wont wake up no matter how many times I beg him.

I whisper promises in his ear, I'm sure they'll get through.

I feel so helpless.

So lost.

I'm praying to his God, a God I don't even believe in,

because I'm sure that since he believes in Him,

it should be enough for his God to fix him.

**Please fix him.**

_Just one chance, just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

_Cause you know_

_You know, you know_

_That I love you, I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you, Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

**It's too late.**

**Why did I wait so long? **

**What held me back? **

**Don't tell yourself it was that stupid line. **

**The line was an excuse.**

**So that we didn't have to confront our real feelings.**

**I hid behind that stupid line.**

**He almost died before.**

**Why didn't that make me realize this?**

**Why didn't I tell him right then on that helicopter that I loved him more than words could express?**

**Why didn't I kiss him? What stopped me?**

**Logic?**

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

_Cause with you I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold you hand_

**Just open your eyes! I'll make it right. **

**I only need one more chance to make it right.**

**I'll tell you everything. **

**I'll open my heart and I'll give you the chance to hurt me.**

**Hell, I'll give you the gun! **

**Because I know you wont use it. **

**I know you'd never hurt me.**

**I know you'll understand. **

**You'll love me back.**

**Wont you?**

_I'd give it all I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I wont give up_

_Cause you know_

_You know, you know_

**Your eyes are open.**

_That I love you, I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you, been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

**Your eyes are open and I'm ready to say all those things! **

**I'm ready, Booth.**

_So far away, been far away for far too long_

_So far away, been far away for far too long_

_But you know_

_You know, you know_

**What?**

**Who am I?**

**No.**

**This isn't how it's supposed to happen.**

**You have to know who I am. **

**Please tell me this is a dream.**

**Please tell me it's not real.**

**I need you.**

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

_Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

**Tell me you know who I am! **

**Tell me you love me! **

**Please don't do this to me.**

**Just one more chance**.

_I love you, I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you for being away for far too long_

_So keep breathing cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it, hold on to me, never let me go_

**I** **know. **

**I'm sorry.**

**I screwed this up so many times.**

**But I'm ready now, Booth, I'm ready! **

**But you don't remember.**

_Keep breathing cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it, hold on to me and never let me go_

_Hold on to me and never let me go_

_Hold on to me and never let me go_

**Please come back to me.**

**I'll never let you go again.**

**I'll never stop loving you.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated! I really need to know how I'm doing.

**-K **


End file.
